Solar energy is a kind of renewable energy source inexhaustible for human beings, and a kind of power generation form by which the solar energy is directly converted into electric energy by photovoltaic cells is referred to as photovoltaic power generation. In distributed photovoltaic power generation methods, waterborne photovoltaic power generation gradually becomes an important photovoltaic power generation form due to its advantages such as saving land resource, increasing profits of fishing industry, and having high power generation efficiency.